Users of products and services express their sentiments, opinions, and concerns in varying forms and across varying media outlets. They can use web-based services such as blogs, TWITTER feeds, personal webpages, or email lists to inform others of their sentiments. Also, specific venues can be used for the expressing of sentiments, providing ratings, or giving reviews, e.g. YELP, EPINIONS, etc. However, the aggregate of all of the aforementioned sources results in the sentiments being embedded in a large and unorganized body of data, necessitating filtering, parsing, mining, or other data reduction techniques.